I Live for the Past
by Darion of the Abyss
Summary: 6 years after Gohan finished high school he realises that he is in fact bored of being a CEO of a successful company and decided to go back to Satan City to become a doctor, how will Gohan's friends react to not seeing him in those 6 years. NO BUU, YES SAIYAMAN BUT VIDEL DOESN'T KNOW IT'S GOHAN AND NO GOHAN AND CO. AT THE WMAT.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is Orion of the Abyss, previously known as Abyssal Darkness. I'm back online and shall get my other fics up and running again soon, but first I wanted to get this story out on the site, if there are any questions about the other fics, just give me a message.**_

_**So in this fic it's been 6 years since Gohan finished highschool, no Buu, Saiyaman is there but no one knows it's Gohan and no Gohan and the others at the WMAT.**_

_**This story will be in Gohan's POV, and if it gets a good enough rep I may do another in Videl's POV.**_

I Live for the Past

Chapter 1: Preparations for the Future

Gohan POV

I sighed to myself, it had been a long year, I never thought that I'd get this far in life so quickly. Ever since I finished highschool I had become reclusive to most of my friends, the only ones who wouldn't let me be reclusive to them were my mother, Goten, Bulma, Trunks and Piccolo. They were there when I needed them to be, Goten always finding a way to cheer me up, with Trunks' help as well. My mom and Bulma always gave me the advice I needed, Bulma for how to run my company, Dragon Star Medical Supplies. My mother always knew how to help me making the best choices for my company as in which market to invest in and which market to avoid.

And if I was honest to myself, even though I had gotten so far, I still missed my friends, the ones I made myself, they weren't my parent's friends or family, but my own friends. I was a doctor in my own right thanks to university and already had become a scientist, maybe I'd let Bulma take over as CEO but still maintain some salary for myself, then I might become a professional doctor, maybe back in Satan City, maybe I'd run into Videl or Erasa there.

I decided to act on these thoughts and pulled out my phone, dialled my godmother's number and waited for her to answer. On the seventh ring Bulma picked up. "Hey Kiddo, what's up?" she asked with what I could tell to be a smile on her face.

"Nothing much, I just wanted some advice on the company in relation to something I want to do."

"And what's that 'Han?"

"I want to become an actual doctor, and I was wondering if I do could you take over as CEO for a while until I decide to return." I replied hurriedly, anxiety written into my voice.

"Sweetie, you don't need to be shy about all of this, I would be honoured to do that, your company is one of West City's top ten companies, it's actually third, behind both Capsule Corps. and Draxus Industries."

"I know but I feel as if I've been relying on you and my mom since I began this whole business."

"Now you listen here Gohan Son, you are my Godson, you are like an older brother to Trunks and like a son to me and Vegeta too, even though the stubborn bastard would never admit it to anyone. He's proud of you, even if he thinks that you are wasting your talents in martial arts he still has a lot more respect for you than he has for many others. If anyone should feel like they're relying on me too much it should be Vegeta, since he arrived on Earth he hasn't done anything to actually help Capsule Corps. bar getting me to make a few machines that help you Saiyans."

The phone line was silent from both sides for a minute. "B…Bulma?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Thank you, I needed that more than you'd believe."

"Oh, I think I could be able to imagine how much." She replied giggling softly.

"Can we sort this out in an hour?" I asked, wanting this over and done with so I could apply at Satan General Hospital.

"Sure, I'll leave the back door unlocked."

"Ok, see you soon Bulma!" I smiled.

The phone line cut and I was tempted to try and ring the hospital as soon as, but as for now I thought I deserved a rest. I gathered my things and left my office, letting my staff know I was leaving for the day. I quickly left the building and walked briskly walked over to my car, it was a new Jaguar C-X16, whilst being very posh, it didn't have the thrill that flying has. After leaving the car park I drove down the winding roads that lead away from the outskirts of West City and started to drive my way through a city I knew a well as I knew myself.

I arrived at Capsule Corps. twenty minutes earlier than anticipated so I parked in the underground car park. As I walked towards the building I remembered Bulma saying to use the back door, so I quickly made it around to the rear of the compound and floated up to the balcony where the back door was.

Using my senses I quickly located Bulma's smaller ki next to the much larger ones of Vegeta and Trunks. As I made it to them I heard the screaming contest had already begun.

"WOMAN! YOU WILL FIX THE GRAVITY ROOM OR YOU WON'T SEE THE BRAT FOR A YEAR!"

"AND WHO SAYS THAT ANY OF THE OTHERS WON'T FIND YOU AND KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, MISTER 'PRINCE-OF-ALL-SAIYANS'!" Bulma shouted back, I truly felt sorry for Trunks, his family was more dysfunctional that my social skills.

"BULMA!" I yelled quickly to gain both adults attention.

"Oh… hey Gohan, I guess you came to sort out that business thing?"

"Yeah, I know I'm a bit early but I really wanted to sort it out as soon as, you know."

"Its fine Gohan, I'll just get the documents." She said hurriedly and rushed off to get said documents. I say Vegeta looking at me snidely, as if disgusted by my presence, which wasn't anything new.

"Yes, Vegeta, what is it?" I asked, eager to hear his response this time. Last time it was that he could tell I was distracted and that a Saiyan shouldn't be distracted.

"You haven't trained Kakka-brat, you look thin and again you seem easily distracted."

"And what business is that of yours?" I retorted.

"I am the Prince of All Saiyans, your prince and seeing as there are only four of us now, I intend to make sure that each of them are in the best conditions possible for battle, if there is another."

"Wow, Vegeta, you actually care." I mocked in his face smiling with glee, taunting Vegeta was always funny, especially when it was about his true feelings.

"You. Will. Be. Quiet. Boy!" He spat at me, clearly angered by my words, again.

Bulma arrived back before I could anger Vegeta any more so he was able to leave without me making him any more agitated.

"So Gohan, I've had all of this sorted with my lawyer so all I need for you to do is sign here," she indicated a dotted line, "here," another line, "here and then it can all be made official, Dragon Star Medical Supplies will be a merged affiliate of Capsule Corps."

I looked at both the documents and my Godmother with surprise, I honestly expected more than just a few forms and more legal bits, but now, it was down to just three of my signatures and another four of Bulma's were needed for this whole process to be over.

"Err… Bulma, what will happen to my profits and my own pay?"

"Oh… don't worry about that Gohan, you still made the company and I already gain profits from CC so you are keeping your profits ok."

"Y…you're sure?"

"Dende dammit Gohan, yes I'm bloody sure."

I quickly grabbed one of the pens on the table and jotted down my signature and handed the form back to Bulma who did the same. I stood up and gave her a huge, non-lethal hug, which was returned.

"Dende, it makes me feel so old when I realise that the small four year old I met at Kame House hugs me as an adult."

"Bulma you don't look a year older than when I first met you." I said, always being the gentleman.

Bulma gave me a cheeky smile and slapped my arm playfully.

*- The Next Day - *

I woke up in my apartment wondering if this was how true freedom felt like, no one relying on me to go anywhere. I relaxed and stretched out and then glanced at my alarm clock, it read 4:30 AM. I groaned at that, I hadn't had the lie in I wanted and now had nothing to do until two in the afternoon, I had thankfully been able to arrange an interview yesterday for becoming a professional doctor at Satan General. I had nine and a half hours to get there and be ready beforehand etc.

I decided that I would begin my non-lethal training, just basic stuff like push ups, vertical push ups and sit ups. I managed a few hundred of each when my stomach decided that it was time to eat.

After a massive meal that could have probably fed a large village, I set off towards Satan city, again by car, I didn't want to arouse any suspicion if I ran into anyone I knew from school, especially Videl, she'd probably start ranting on about the theory of "You are Saiyaman, aren't you Gohan?" again. Even though it was true, I still didn't want anyone knowing who I truly was in either my alter-ego or my normal self. I was too complex for any human to fully understand without being there.

After a couple of hours I arrived in Satan City, and to my amazement it hadn't changed at all, bar maybe a few new buildings, a new police station had been built and shown on the news but I'd skipped over after seeing Hercule Satan rant on about him being the best etc. I looked at my watch, the very same watch I had had throughout highschool, it read the time as being 10:32 AM. I still had just under four hours to waste so I went to a nearby arcade. I'll admit most of the staff were shocked to see a young twenty five year old man in a business suit going around playing the games there but they must have shrugged it off as a bet because after three hours of wasting money in the arcade I finally decided to take a casual stroll around the city I once knew.

As I walked by the main street I passed one of those TV selling stores with a few behind the glass window, showing to my amazement, Sharpener Lead, the blonde jock at highschool on the news.

'So he had followed his hidden desire to present the news.' I chuckled at the thought, brash obnoxious Sharpie, was a well off business man with short hair, he must have decided that his long locks weren't getting him anywhere in life. I carried on watching until I was told to leave by the store owner, muttering something about how I wasn't buying so I couldn't stay sort of thing, asshole.

_**Thanks for reading guys, I know this isn't the most dramatic chapter ever but I just wanted some way of getting Gohan back to Satan City, and finally Sharpener has finally gotten rid of his stupidly long hair.**_

_**Hopefully I'll be able to put Videl, Erasa and Sharpener in the actual conversations next chapter, but for now I think I'm going to have a break, until next time.**_

_**OotA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I'm back again, after looking at all the comments about the structure of the first part I changed it, the only reason I had it like that is that I find it easier to write in that format but I promise to make sure it is easier for you to read, I don't want my audience hating my writing on how its set out. **_

_**Anyway to the story, enjoy!**_

I Live for the Past

Chapter 2: It pays to be on Time

Gohan POV

After leaving the TV store I realised that I had twenty minutes to get to Satan General so I rushed to my car and hightailed it to the hospital, probably gaining a few points on my license but at the time I really didn't care. After avoiding all the lunch hour traffic I arrived in front of the hospital with ten minutes to spare. Quickly locking my car and smoothing out any creases in my suit I rushed to the main reception where I was told to go to the third floor and take the first door on my left.

'I really hope I'm not late, I want this job more than I do a lot of things, maybe not food but…' I thought anxiously to myself.

After knocking on the door I was told to enter by a voice that seemed a bit familiar, as I opened the door I noticed a mane of brown hair just peaking over the chair which was facing out into the city.

"Hi, I'm Gohan Son, I'm here for an interview." I told the anonymous lady who still faced the window.

"I used to know a boy named Gohan, although he had blonde hair and bright teal eyes." She barely whispered, but with all my traits I heard every syllable.

"May I ask who you are, seeing as you know me now?" I asked trying to maintain my cool, I'd never met anyone who spoke away from me when talking directly to me.

"I am Dr. Lime Lao, I head the ICU at Satan General." She replied softly, as if her day had been too stressful to deal with me.

"He saved you from drowning in a river near Chazke Village, and then helped stop Mr. Borbonne, didn't he?" I said a smirk growing on my face, I knew that would get her. And true to my word she immediately span her chair around a look of anger and shock written all over her face.

"How would you know that, Gohan?" Lime spat at me with surprising bitterness.

"Because I remember a young brown haired little girl falling into a river from a tree, she was a very sweet young girl who enjoyed the company of her grandfather, Mr. Lao." I replied smiling at her softly, trying to convey to her through my body language that I was the same Gohan she once knew.

"How?" Lime whispered, shocked that I could be the same young man she had met when I obviously had no similarities to the version she remembered due to being Super Saiyan.

"I had hair dye and contacts in?" I replied in more of a question than a statement.

"No, not that, Cell, how did he… how did it die?" she asked sobbing now. I couldn't leave her over there sobbing so I moved around her cluttered desk and embraced her as she shed tears of forgotten, repressed pain, onto my shirt.

"Can I trust you Lime?" I asked, not wanting an old friend to start telling everyone who beat Cell, she'd be put in a mental home for sure. Her sobbing frame nodded against my chest as more tears came flooding out of her eyes.

"After the cameras shut off I became cocky, the blonde hair and teal eyes is a sort of transformation which makes me stronger, the second level of that made me cocky and arrogant. It cost me my father. In an epic struggle between my Kamehameha and Cell's I eventually pulled through and won, but only because of my father's divine intervention. He was and still is my hero, even if he isn't alive anymore."

"But that still doesn't explain how Cell died."

"Cell died by my Kamehameha which disintegrated him. He's never coming back." I consoled her by holding her tight against me, rubbing her back gently.

After a minute or two we broke apart and I looked her in the eyes, smiling at her, I must have done the right thing because the next moment she was smiling too and giggling along as well.

"Right," Lime said composing herself, "We'd better get this interview sorted out, then maybe after we could go around town have a bit to eat?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

*- An hour later -*

"So Dr. Son," Lime smirked at me, "How long have you known about this wonderful restaurant?"

"Well Dr. Lao, it may surprise you but I went to highschool here for my last two years, I had a while to find some very nice restaurants, maybe not as good as my mother's cooking but still, rather nice."

"So the mysterious young boy from my youth, the shy one at that still managed to have a social life after that?" she giggled out.

"Hey! Just because I was shy then doesn't mean I couldn't socialise." I retorted, slightly offended even though I knew Lime was just teasing.

After we finished our short break Lime said she had to go back to work and that I was to arrive in the morning at 6:00 AM sharp. I decided to call Bulma and Mom and tell them the good news. Both women were ecstatic that I had gotten the job, I left out the part about my boss being an old friend and that she had called the other applicants and refused them saying that the right person had been selected.

I had also asked Bulma if she could arrange a few tours of some nearby apartments and houses, the drive from West City to Satan City was quite the trek and I'd prefer not to explain why I still lived away from the city I worked in.

After a few tours I made up my mind, my new abode was slightly smaller than my home in West City, which was going to become my holiday home. Maybe after a while I'd invite my old friends over, that I if I ever bumped into them again, I wasn't planning on finding Videl by going to ask Mr. Satan, I'd rather ask a Vegeta for food.

Once it had been fully sorted I drove back home and packed all of my belongings that I would need. Clothes, food, toiletries and bedding stuff. I capsulated them and began the drive back.

Just as I passed the city's border my phone began to ring, I looked at the display and was surprised to see Lime come up as the caller ID, confused I quickly accepted the call.

"What's up Lime?"

"Gohan?!" she asked hurriedly, as soon as she said my name with the worry in her voice I knew there was something wrong.

"Lime, what is it?"

"I ned your help, I know you aren't meant to begin until tomorrow but we need some more hands, there was a robbery and we have too many casualties, we have too many needing ICU professionals, can you get here as soon as-"

"I'm on it, I'll be there as soon as, what should I ask the receptionist?"

"Just tell her I sent you, she'll send you to me as soon as."

I ended the call and started to speed up. As I turned around the next junction I saw the aftermath of the robbery, the street was littered with both wreckage of the police vehicles and bits of buildings. Then I saw a young woman in full body gear, long ebony hair tied into a loose ponytail and then she turned around. I was shell shocked, the woman in the gear was the one and only Videl Satan. I stopped my car and quickly got out.

"Videl!" I shouted, catching said woman's attention, she frowned and looked at me quizzically. I briskly walked up to her and smiled. "Long time, no see Videl." It must have clicked after I said that, or maybe it was when I placed my arm behind my head and grinned a bit sheepishly.

"Gohan!" she cried jogging to me and hugging me, I don't know what it was but as soon as she hugged me, all my senses seemed to go into overdrive, like I was looking through binoculars, hearing through loudspeakers and like my skin was hypersensitive.

"Oh. My. God!" she cried after releasing me, "What are you doing here? Did you finally return for good? You vanished after highschool and no one has seen or heard from you since."

"Woah, Videl calm down, I'm heading over to Satan General, I've just become a doctor there and I'm needed, I stopped to see if you needed a lift to the hospital, I'm guessing you're an official police officer now then?"

"Yeah, I joined as soon as highschool finished, then you left and Sharpie somehow became a news presenter, God knows how that happened. I'd actually love a lift, it'd be easier than dealing with all of the reporters when they arrive here."

"Come on then." I gestured to my car, its white colour becoming increasingly browner from all the roads and dirt.

After we hit the traffic I sped up to the legal limit relapsing into the mind-set that people needed my help, it felt good to be back. After rounding the corner Videl whispered one word, one word which made my heart reach out for her, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave, we were all best friends, Sharpie, the most arrogant lad in class actually respected you, you had the best of every social circle in three people, why did you just leave it all behind? How could you just leave I all behind?"

My voice caught in my throat, how could I answer that without sounding like a complete jackass, or even worse, like I never actually cared?

"Videl… what I did, wasn't fair, nor does me saying that justify it, but I left for the chance to do something my family thought was amazing, I had the full support of my mom, my godmother and even my godfather, a man, who I might add, had no interest in what I did when I first met him."

I glanced over to her and saw that her hands were gripping her shirt tightly, as if she was resisting the temptation to slap me.

"I'm sorry I never got in touch, I began my own company and being the perfectionist that I am, got caught up in making it the best it could be. I decided yesterday that I was bored of the same thing day in day out, so I applied here hoping to run into you at some point, hoping that we could begin a fresh start and that once I had been around for a few weeks, start to do some things we used to, like when we all went paintballing, or to the cinema."

I realised that what I had said must have had an effect on Videl's psyche as she was looking over at me with a shocked expression, and had probably pieced all the puzzle together, the car, the suit, my explanation. What happened next surprised me, Videl held my hand over the gear stick, and smiled.

"Thank you for coming back, I missed you Gohan, more than I thought I would."

"I missed you too Videl, I missed the little things, like how when you're nervous you'd start messing with your right pigtail, I thought it made you quite adorable." I smiled, then it became a grin and we both started laughing at that.

As we pulled up Videl said, "I never thought I'd see the day when shy Gohan was replaced by this confident you, it suits you." We both got out of the car, I locked it and we dashed over to the reception, as instructed by Lime I asked where to go and was quickly told to go to a room just down the corridor, once there I got changed into the standard medical robes and left, tracking down Lime through her ki. I noticed that in the room she was in there were a dozen damaged kis, all wavering between unconscious.

I opened the double doors into the ICU and quickly walked over to Lime, she had a clipboard in her arms and looked too stressed again, the stress had left when we had talked earlier, but now it was if that had never happened.

"Hey Lime, I'm here, what do I need to do?"

"Gohan! Thank god you're here, we have a patient who needs to go into theatre ASAP, so can you take care of this fine young man whilst I head up?"

"Of course, I'll take good care of him."

After she left I glanced up at the patient in general, he had short brown hair, in that style where it flicks over one eye, two piercings in his lips and one that I could see in his left ear.

"Well then," I looked at the sheet on the clipboard, "David, let's see what I can do to help."

And so began my first day as a part of Satan General Hospital's ICU.

_**So yeah, Gohan is now a doctor, what do you think, I hope its appealing to you all. I just want to say thank you to those people who reviewed chapter 1, thank you for all the feedback, I changed the layout of this one as well, as the original was harder to read because of the alignment settings, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, and now we have two major female characters involved, Videl and Lime, will there be any sexual tension between the two as Gohan influences how the feel for him, accidentally of course.**_

_**Please review, it means quite a bit to see that so far I have: 530 views from both logins and guests, 7 reviews, 4 favourites and 10 followers. Thank you all of those people, you know who you are. **_

_**I will try to begin Chapter 3 as soon as, but I have been writing all day on and off as well as exam revision so I may not be able to get it up as soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again readers! Sorry this chapter is so late in comparison to the gap between chapters 1 and 2. It brings me great joy to give you Chapter 3 of the story, I hope you all enjoy. If you could leave a review that'd be fan-fricking-tastic but yeah, thanks for reading so far.

I'd like to address a review left by "Guest" 1. Could you leave nickname or something to identify yourself? 2. I understand becoming a doctor is probably harder than how Gohan became a doctor, if I rewrite this, that will definitely be a priority point to change, but for now just imagine it's because it's how this AU DBZ universe works ok.

Also Erasa won't be appearing for a bit because the story is about to focus a lot on Gohan at the hospital for a couple of chapters, as soon as that's over, if not by the end I'll introduce the AU styled Erasa Roober. (Just so you don't freak out about Erasa SaiyaStyles XD)

I'm also glad I surprised a few people with both Lime and Videl.

Anyway, I'm wasting good word count here, so on with the Story.

I Live for the Past

Chapter 3: "Time flies when you're having… oh ok"

"Well then," I looked at the sheet on the clipboard, "David, let's see what I can do to help."

I quickly scanned over his patient sheet and read that they had found multiple wounds, most likely from falling debris, I quickly set upon finding the exact locations and to see how deep they were. Two of the wounds were easily fixed by cleaning them out and quickly stitching them up.

The other five had burst several organs and had lodged in them, keeping him alive, but in agony. I quickly found a doctor who was higher up than myself, as a newbie I was like a trainee. I quickly explained my reasoning for being here and then told him that he needed to go into theatre as soon as possible.

After sorting those bits with the doctor I saw a young woman trying to get out of the ward, I quickly rushed over and escorted her back to her booth. She was one of the many people injured due to the robbers' violence. I asked her a few questions to keep her calm and found out her name was Marie, she had, like myself, only recently moved to Satan City and was trying to pursue a career in modelling. Marie had moved into the city with a few old college friends and had been helping one of them with some shopping when the robbery happened.

I was appalled that someone, some human could be cruel to so many innocent people. I had seen it before when I was Saiyaman and had seen many more incidents with the other Z-fighters. It just seemed so alien, so un-human.

After several hours of helping around trying to stay out of the way of the other whilst still doing my job, I was informed by Lime that we had everything under control and I could leave, she discreetly handed me a stuffed manila envelope, at first I denied the package but Lime forced it upon me and I couldn't… wouldn't stop it, even if I tried.

I walked out of ICU and wandered outside, I went to sit on a bench when a familiar voice called me. "Hey, Gohan?" I turned to the owner of the voice and was met with the sight of Videl Satan again. She had cleaned herself up a bit, her hair not so dishevelled. I jogged towards her and grinned. Just like back at school, whenever she was around, even the times when she was grumpy, it would always make me smile, and my smile was quite infectious so within seconds she was grinning back at me.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, not bothered by Videl being here still, just curious.

"After I finished questioning the patients that weren't in bad conditions I decided to wait for you, I mean, it's been 6 years since we last saw each other."

"Why? You could have at least gone home and gotten yourself cleaned up and relaxed, you had plenty of time."

"I…I just wanted to talk." Videl replied, for the first time looking sheepish about what she said.

I laughed at that and then gave her a light hug, she deserved it for what she had been through today.

"So… what happened today, who was it who attacked the building?"

"Sources from the crime scene and from witnesses point towards the Blue Streaks, a gang-"

"Of low lives who like to prey on those who are defenceless than those who can fight back." I intercepted her. She looked at me shocked that I knew of the gang she was on about, not many did.

"How… how did you know that?" she asked looking at me as if I was now a ghost.

"I believe that you mentioned them before, in our final year at highschool." I replied smiling again.

"Oh." That was the only thing I got out of her then.

"So Videl, how about you come over to my place and I'll treat you to dinner?" I asked, it seemed to be innocent enough, it wasn't like I wanted her to come over for anything worse.

"Sure, I guess, are you ok with that, I mean yes, that'd be great." Videl blurted out, a pink tinge lighting her face, was I missing something?

"How about some sweet and sour pork?"

"If it's the same as the stuff you brought to school then yes." She smiled, I remembered when I used to bring in village sized meals just for myself, and the shocked looks, at first, from the three of them.

"Come on then, let's go, the sooner we leave the sooner you can try _my_ cooking not my mom's."

After opening the door on her side I let Videl in and got in myself, turning the keys in the ignition and the car's engine exploded into life, settled into that generic purring noise a car makes, then exploded again as I hit the accelerator a tad too hard.

"Oops! Sorry Videl, my bad!" I called over to my now furious passenger. Videl was probably fuming over my lack of safe driving, so after that I drove at the speed limit, glancing every now and then over at Videl, only to see her focused on what was in front of us.

Videl POV (Told you one might come at some point!)

I couldn't believe Gohan just did that! He was being such a gentleman and then as soon as the car came to life he acted like such a… such a teenager, one who had just gotten his first car. I heard him cry out a quick apology, one which was very genuine, so I began to calm myself down inside, not wanting him to get away with it that easily. After staring out at the traffic in front of us for about twenty minutes I glanced at Gohan, his looks told me everything I wanted to know. He definitely hadn't done it on purpose, he didn't think I'd stay. His look also had something that confused me, it looked as if Gohan wanted something from me, and I couldn't understand it. After ten more minutes we arrived at a brand new house, just off of the outskirts of Satan City.

As before he got out and dashed over to my side and like a gentleman opened the car door for me. As we neared the door he looked at me panic stricken. "Videl, could you wait out here for five minutes please?" he begged. He fished out a capsule case blurting out that he had gone straight to the hospital from West City with all of his things so hadn't had time to unpack properly.

"Sur Gohan, get it all sorted, but I'd better be getting something in return." I replied with a smirk, which to my astonishment, he just shrugged and said sure. The Gohan from highschool would have panicked at first and stuttered a response, this new Gohan was really getting to me, I started feeling a heat spread across my face, Gohan, nerdy, tall, thin Gohan from the 439 mountain area was making me blush.

Gohan POV

I glanced back at Videl through the lounge windows, she was still sitting on the bonnet of my car, waiting patiently, but she had a curious look on her face, as if she was debating something. I quickly moved onto finishing the lounge by un-capsulizing the coffee table and lamp. After five minutes the whole of the ground floor was finished. I walked outside to call Videl in. She looked my way as the door opened and smiled when I said it was ready. I stepped aside to let her in first and then followed, shutting the door after me.

_**Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is smaller than the others but I didn't want to rush into the next part, so this is it for this chapter, sorry it took a while to get done for such a small chapter, but I've had exams this week and wanted to make sure I was prepared for them.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to be inspired to write the next chapter and get it out sooner**_

_**OotA**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the last chapter being so short, I just wanted to have Gohan and Videl having dinner as a whole chapter deal, I didn't want to ruin what I have planned in the last chapter.

Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed, it's nice to know that even after being AFK for ages that I can still bring about a FF that is decent. If anyone wants to ask anything or suggest an idea, they only need to review, or if a guest, leave a nickname and review, I will get back to you on whatever you ask or suggest.

This chapter has to be one of my favourites to create, I always enjoy the scenario which happens in this chapter, I find it hilarious at how feeble Gohan can be even though he is one of the strongest in the universe. On that note, Gohan still trains, but not as intense as Vegeta.

I Live for the Past

Chapter 4: Spill the Beans Gohan!

Gohan POV

After closing the door I turned around to see Videl gazing around the room in awe and this was only the hallway. Her eyes glinted with something that to be honest made me rather nervous, I thought that since it had been so long she might have dropped the whole 'Saiyaman theory' regardless of its actual correctness. The hallway itself was rather bland, just the pale grey paint and the silver plated light switches. On the left side of the hall was the doorway into the living room had no door, and was more of an archway leading into it. The right side led to the kitchen and after that the stairway.

I gestured for Videl to go into the living room, following her in.

"So shall we begin with what you've done since we parted ways?" I asked wondering what she'd say.

"Well, like I said as soon as we left I went straight to the police station to apply as a police officer. I got in, and guess why. It wasn't because of my dad but actually because of what I'd done, and Saiyaman too. I guess the fool does deserve a bit of credit, even though he is one of those tricksters."

After hearing the last sentence I visibly cringed, I still couldn't believe how much people idolised Hercule. I still don't blame him for taking the credit, I just wished he hadn't tarnished the names of so many great warriors, and the things he had uttered about Son Goku, about dad, they were uncalled for.

"After a few months I got promoted to Sergeant again because of my service in highschool. I got a few good cases and a few bad ones as you do, but do you know what the strangest thing is?"

I shrugged hoping that my hunch was wrong. "Saiyaman disappeared as soon as we finished too, like he graduated highschool and just vanished as if he was only helping while he was at school, if he was our age that is."

"I hope, whoever he is, he's still helping people in need." She sighed which made me feel light headed, could Videl have a crush on Saiyaman? Would that be a big problem? I shrugged it off, I must be imagining things.

"So anyway, when do you want to have dinner?" I asked breaking the topic, not wanting to pursue it any further.

"Whenever possible, knowing how much you eat it'll take a while!" she laughed, her smile lighting up the room better than the lighting. She was always like that even at school but only after finding something incriminating on someone, it was quite humorous to be honest.

"I'll have you know that I'm nearly as good a cook as my mom, and I can cook quite fast if I put my mind to it." I replied, boasting slightly. She smiled at my antics.

An hour later dinner was served and eaten, several piles of plate littered the now full sink, and the both of us were in the lounge watching some weird film, "Transformers" it was about some kind of robotic aliens fighting for a cube, sounds a bit like the Z-fighters and the Dragonballs. Videl was enjoying it though, she always a sucker for action movies. Halfway through the film she began to shuffle around and when she had settled she was stretched out with her feet tucked under her and she was leaning on my shoulder, which to be honest was a rather comfortable position. Throughout the rest of the film she remained in that position.

By the end of the film it was already 10:30PM and it looked like Videl's eyes were beginning to drop, she looked completely relaxed. "Videl?" I whispered. "Hmm?" was all I got out of her sleepy form. "It's time to go, or if you wanted you could stay in the guest room?"

"How far away is it to my house?"

"Two hours by car."

"Would it really be ok if I stayed, I'm so tired for all that's happened today, plus its nice being here with you." She looked up from my shoulder with a soft smile on her face. She looked beautiful, her ponytail from before shed into her now cascading flow of hair that rested just below her shoulders. I returned her smile with one of my own. "Sure, I'll go and get one of the guest rooms ready then you can get ready whenever you want." She just nodded sleepily in response. I gently lifted her off of my shoulder so I could go sort out the guest room. On my way upstairs I debated on whether or not to give her the one next door to mine, just so I could keep an eye on her if anything happened, even though I doubted anything would.

When I returned downstairs I saw Videl still lying there but I could hear her soft snores telling me she had succumbed to sleep, I gently lifted her up into my arms bridal style, and slowly took her upstairs. Once I reached her room's door I came to a bit of a predicament, the door was shut and I couldn't put Videl down anywhere without the chance of waking her. After a minute or two I decided the only thing I could do was put her in my room for tonight and then explain to her in the morning.

This plan was the only one I had at the moment and it would have to do. After quickly rerouting myself towards my own room I had Videl on my new bed asleep and breathing normally as if she was at home. I quickly left and retreated into the guest room and accepted the generous offer of sleep. I glanced at the desk clock seeing the numbers 11:43 glaring into the darkness of the room. It wasn't long after that when I finally drifted into unconsciousness. I had the same dream again.

They had over the years changed. Once as a young teenager they would wake me up in fright, I would be a mess, even Vegeta the usually stoic man and aggressive Saiyan could see why and understand. In the years since the dreams became less of a haunting and somehow, I didn't know if it was a blessing from King Kai or just my unconsciousness, they changed. They stopped being the final moments between Cell and my Father and became just me and him, just talking, mostly in the vast green landscape near home. My Dad or the image of him in my dreams helped me throughout the years, whenever I had some sort of problem it became a sort of ritual for me to tell this image of my Dad, and just as always he would find the solution that would make me feel at ease, or happy.

One thing I did know is that the real Saviour of the World had a saviour, and I called him Dad.

_**Hey Guys again I'm sorry for such a short chapter, I've finally finished all my exams this year so I shall try and keep these updates coming, I know that some people don't particularly like how I write and I have received a flame or two, for those people regardless of whether it was the story or how I write.**_

_**I AM NOT STOPPING OR CHANGIING HOW I WRITE!**_

_**I started this fic with scratchy and rusty skills, to actually have a word target per chapter is something that keeps me writing. I will always try to develop the character in the situation, this chapter was to try and show how Videl was still Gohan's friend even though he sort of vanished after highschool. **_

_**For those of you who have been supportive and offered ideas, thank you, you have kept me going and not giving up on the story, I just hope that this is a chapter that has surprised you at points and been predictable at other. **_

_**Please review if you can, even guest reviews can help, just put in a name and if it is a question I'll write a response in the next chapter.**_

_**Thank you for reading, OotA**_


End file.
